dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Borage
Borage (ルリヂサ, Borage), is a full-blooded member of the Saiyan appeared on Planet Koaku. He is given the alias of "The Red Comet" (赤い彗星, "Akai Suisei"), for his performance at the Battle of Loum. Initially, he debuted as an antagonist of the Shikumian Saga. Appearance Borage is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with pink-ish hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. Borage dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants that are held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs. Personality A stoic person, Borage prefers to work alone and distances himself from essentially everyone, with few exceptions. He is soft-spoken and reserved, but he never bluffs; if he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Borage treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. In combat he displays a natural "killer instinct" that most Saiyans possess—at times, he is excessively merciless and violent. Alongside Borage's dark demeanor, he can be smug, stubborn, and somewhat sarcastic. He's somewhat arrogant and rather self-absorbed—he constantly belittles others as well as insulting their lack of strength. He is also consistently serious, even when relaxing, and he has no regard for silliness. Borage is also extremely focused; he often pursues his targets with disturbing determination, being willing to destroy anything in his way to get revenge. Because of this, he possesses a strong will, making him rarely susceptible to being manipulated by other forces. However, he is not without sentimental emotions and has shown a small sense of compassion, as he cares for those under his charge and will do anything to protect them—even with his lack of trust towards others, Borage has no qualms with assisting them. He is also legitimately shocked when he sees Kurenai for the first time. Borage doesn't have much of a sense of humour or happiness, and he doesn't like others to see him acting in such a manner—brushing off any kindness or sympathy that is sent his way. Borage's power combined with his charisma cause many people to respect and willingly follow his command, while instilling fear in his opponents. The other defining trait of Borage's personality is his tendency to hold deep grudges, seen most evident by his attitude towards his employers' family. Borage's desire for revenge is something that defines him until he switches sides; in fact his entire objective is killing every single last member of his employer's family in retaliation for killing his parents and supposedly his younger sister. History Asemu Spriggan was born in 17 BMA as the son of unknown parents; his father was leader of the space colonies situated around the Planet Vegeta, and the elder brother of Artesia Spriggan. After the murder of his parents and his younger sister supposedly by a mysterious Frost Demon and his subsequent relocation to the actual Planet Vegeta, Asemu was given the name Borage, and would continue to use this name even after joining the Vegeta Military Academy. After graduating and joining the military he would also come to be known as the Red Comet, due to the red colour of his ki and outfit and the speed at which he destroyed five of the Tuffle's battleships at the Battle of Loum, which has earned him a promotion of two ranks to lieutenant commander—thus earning him Glace's utmost trust. Synopsis Powers Abilities and Techniques Zenkai (全快, "Full-Recovery"): Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. Messenkō (滅閃光, "Destructive Light"): Borage's signature attack. First, he gathers energy between his hands, which changes into an azure cross. He then launches the cross at his opponent, and the symbol attaches itself to the chest of the opponent, and as it does, Borage gathers energy in either hand, which form three more crosses, and then launches them at the opponent. The three crosses then merge into an 'X' symbol, which then explodes in a shower of azure ki. Raijingeki (雷神撃, "Raijin Attack"): Borage snaps his fingers, releasing a golden arrowhead shaped bolt of ki from his palm at his foe. This technique has incredible power, and due to the fact that all it requires is a snap of the fingers to be unleashed, it is his most utilized attack. The attack possesses highly destructive power, as well as an extremely long range; it can be moved by Borage towards any direction with simple hand movements, enabling him to hit more than one opponent with a single attack. This attack has firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the ki particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, Raijingeki can penetrate even the thickest defenses and destroy its target with a single shot. *'Jūbai Raijingeki' (十倍雷神撃, "Tenfold Raijin Attack"): A far stronger variation of Raijingeki, which is Borage's signature attack in Super Saiyan 2. The attack required about 3 seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and Borage can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss, but after 10 attacks, he will run out of ki. The immense power of this beam makes it the most powerful attack in the series upon it's full début, and it would not be rivaled for decades to come. **'Hyakubai Raijingeki' (百倍十倍雷神撃, "Hundredfold Raijin Attack"): The ultimate version of Raijingeki, which is Borage's most powerful attack in Super Saiyan 3. To activate it, Borage collects solar energy from the moon, which can also be used to recharge his ki for combat. There, Borage condenses the energy and mixes it with his ki, before unleashing a truly enormous and overwhelmingly powerful blast of ki that is capable of wiping out an entire planet. While extremely powerful, this attack heavily relies on solar energy. It's because of this, Hyakubai Raijingeki can only be deployed when the moon is in nearby orbit, relative to Borage's location. Only when such conditions are met that the attack can be utilized repeatedly. In addition, while Hyakubai Raijingeki is indeed powerful, it also requires a lengthy time to charge-up and fire. Any foe with enough speed and combat capability can take such an opportunity to attack Borage and disrupt his charging. Because of this, this attack tends to be used only as a last resort or for long-ranged assault. Shingetsurin (真月輪, "True Moon Ring"): Borage releases a spinning top of ki which travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike other techniques, Shingetsurin is able to contain strong explosions that can destroy planets. This is because the top absorbs the power of the blast and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Borage to defeat his foe without causing an planet-endangering explosion. Seki (関, "Barrier"): Borage can unleash a barrier from both of his arms. Uniquely, they are capable of bending any beam, and can even protect him from a bonafide wave motion gun from close range. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from ki draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. As Borage has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where he has no defense against attacks. Also the barrier can only protect Borage from beam attacks, not physical attacks. Gokumonken (獄門剣, "Prison Gate Sword"): Borage charges his ki around his left arm, which shapes itself into the form of a razor-sharp broadsword protruding from his hand that has incredible power—able to cleave through most materials with ease as well as deflect back opposing ki blasts. This is one of Borage's favourite techniques—seldom is there a battle where he doesn't utilize Gokumonken. Gokumonken extends into three other techniques: *'Zankōrin' (斬光輪, "Slashing Light Halo"): Borage unleashes a concentration of ki in the shape of the letter 'A' from the Gokumonken blade. This concentration seems to spin like a drill, piercing through opposing blasts until it reaches its target. *'Hadangeki' (波断撃, "Wave Severing Attack"): Borage performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the foe to inflict incredible damage—with this, he can seemingly cut through the air, releasing razor-sharp blades of air which form the letter A. *'Rasetsusen' (螺刹旋, "Spiraling Temple Spin"): Borage unleashes a series of slashes in multiple directions in a row for ten seconds, with the power of each slash doubling every time one connects, before finishing with three slashes in the shape of an 'A'. Ittō Ryōdan: Genmugai (一刀両断・幻夢ガイ, "One Sworded Double Severing: Phantasm Victory Song"): Borage makes a swinging motion with his arm horizontally, releasing a crescent moon shaped ki blast at his foe which is capable of incredible destruction. Borage has shown the ability to spread the power of this technique to his limbs, thus giving him increased strength and speed. It is capable of cutting through most materials and substances with relative ease. Borage can also fire faster versions of this attack that rely more on their speed and cutting power, rather than their explosive power. Ittō Ryōdan is the art of splitting someone in half in one stroke. However, its strength comes from accuracy and rapid fire and not just the high power output, as Borage can bend the attack by up to 20 degrees. Since the velocity of ki particles is said to be close to the speed of sound it is near impossible to dodge this attack output once it is fired. Tenshōha (天照覇, "Amaterasu/Heavenly Light Command"): Borage spreads his ki to the ends of each of his limbs, before punching the ground, releasing an enormous rippling shockwave of ki that obliterates everything within three hundred meters. Activating this technique is highly draining upon his ki, and thus he can only utilize it once-twice a day. Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku (天竜天翔ける無明空, "Divine Dragon Soaring in Lightless Emptiness"): Not Yet Revealed. Transformations Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. When Borage transforms, his hair and eyebrows turn a blonde, and his eyes a bright green. Borage's transformation debuted in Descent Upon A New World, and he subsequently used the transformation to easily beat down Casear, who himself was a Super Saiyan at the time. In this form, Borage's powers receive an all around boost, and he gains an increase in muscle mass as well increased aggression. Despite never having attained the transformation onscreen, it is confirmed by the author that he achieved his transformation a few days after Casear, the first Super Saiyan in 1,000 years, made his own. Super Saiyan 2 Relationships Trivia *Borage has several similaraties to Char Aznable, the main 'rival' character from Mobile Suit Gundam. Both have pale hair, both have a predominently red/black color scheme, their powers are noted to be three times more effective than another's (Borage is noted to be three times more powerful than Casear according to Kurenai, Char's Zaku is three times faster than any other Zaku), and both are secretly related to a member of the main cast. *Borage's name is a pun on Porridge. Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Saiyans Category:Antagonists Category:Super Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku